


London's Sexton

by AnaSofia



Category: Suite Life of Zack & Cody
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, In-Chapter Tags, Londondom, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSofia/pseuds/AnaSofia
Summary: London has her way with everyone. Also some other people get to have sex too.





	1. Chapter 1

London Tipton was bored and horny. Now, if she was a normal teen, this would be no problem at all. But when she basically had full control of the hotel she lived in, it would be. For someone else, not her. She was going to have the time of her life!

Mr. Moseby is currently trying to help London with math, as she was currently failing and needed to pass the next test. But, London had just gotten the same question, the first question they started working on, wrong for the 69th time in a row. Mr. Moseby was frustrated. London was horny.

“Can we do something else?” London asks. 

“No, you need to pass this math test, and the only way you’re going to pass is if you study!” Mr. Moseby said.

“I know another way to pass, can we practice that?” London said.

Mr. Moseby was confused. “What?” He said.

London reached down and undid Mr. Moseby’s pants, and the dropped to the floor, and she quickly got his underwear down and started to stroke his cock. 

“No!” Mr. Moseby exclaimed and took a few steps back. London got out of her desk chair and walked towards him and got on her knees, and continued to stroke his cock.

“Yes.” London said. Mr. Moseby’s cock started to harden. “See, you like it!” 

“No, London, I’m only hard because you’re stroking me!” Mr. Moseby raised his voice.

“Well, you better like it, or I’m telling my daddy what you did.” London said.

“I didn’t do anything!” Mr. Moseby says. He is right, but he isn’t because of London’s money.

“Do you really think my daddy would believe you?” London says, still stroking Mr. Moseby’s cock, which is now fully erect.

Mr. Moseby sighed. It was true, London’s father wouldn’t believe what he would tell, he’d believe his ‘perfect’ daughter. He’d just have to let this happen for now.

“Wow, you’re so big!” London said. Mr. Moseby would be proud of that if it wasn’t London stroking his cock against his will. “You’re bigger than my teachers!” 

“What!” Mr. Moseby replied to that last bit.

“What? What did you think I meant by another way to pass?” London said, still stroking his cock.

Mr. Moseby sighed again. 

London took his cock into her mouth, and began to suck on it, just taking a bit more than the head in and sucking that, back and forth on his cock. Gradually, she got deeper and deeper, taking more and more of his cock, which surprised Mr. Moseby. London sucked expertly, and Mr. Moseby would have admitted it if it weren’t for the fact that, well, it was London who was sucking his cock, and she really shouldn’t be. She really shouldn’t be sucking off her teachers, either, but what was he going to do, tell her father? London had all control now.

London just kept sucking Mr. Moseby, thoughtlessly, like she had done to so many teachers. London stopped for a minute to take off her shirt, because she didn’t want to get any cum on it, it was expensive, like everything else she owned.

London looked up at Mr. Moseby, who was trying to ignore the fact that London was sucking him off. Or maybe he was trying not to cum, but either way, London didn’t like that. She came up off of his cock, and stroked him, using the saliva as lube. 

“Do you like this, Mr. Moseby?” London said, teasing him.

Mr. Moseby looked down for a fraction of a second, but that was enough for him to lose his focus, and cum. He shot his load on London, London kept stroking him, letting him cover her with cum, her face and her chest. 

“I think that answers my question!” London said, smiling. 

Mr. Moseby went to get his pants. 

“We’re not finished yet!” London said. “Get on my bed and lie down.” 

Mr. Moseby thought about protesting, but he knew it would be for nothing, London would have her way. 

“Get completely naked too,” London said. “It’s no fair that you’re wearing clothes and I’m not!” 

Mr. Moseby laid on London’s bed naked, the cover was probably worth a month’s of his wages. 

London got onto the bed and crawled up, still with cum on her face, and started to suck on Mr. Moseby’s cock, which at this point was still nearly hard. Now completely hard, she stopped sucking it, and stood up, and squated herself over it. She held it up as she lowered herself on it, the head popping in, and then the shaft entering her as she went down on the cock. She didn’t get the whole thing in, the position she was in didn’t allow her too, but she started to go up and down on Mr. Moseby’s cock. 

Her tight pussy was gripping his cock, keeping it in there, and for someone who claimed to have done this before, she was very tight. Mr. Moseby didn’t blame the teachers if they had enjoyed this, as he was enjoying it. He still refused to look at London, ignoring that it was her riding his cock. 

London loved the cock inside her pussy. She actually hadn’t had a cock inside her before, only dildos. Teachers always gave her a passing mark after she had sucked them, sometimes she had to suck them twice, but whatever. But Mr. Moseby’s cock was soo big, it was stretching her, and she couldn’t imagine taking the whole thing inside her. Maybe she should fucka teacher… or maybe someone else at the hotel? It was hers, she could do whatever she wanted. 

“You’re so big inside me” London said lustfully. 

“Mmhmm” Mr. Moseby replied. 

“Are you going to cum soon?” London asks. “I can see it in your face. Are you going to cum in me?” 

“No!” Mr Moseby says, pushing London off his cock. “I can’t risk cumming inside you!” Mr. Moseby says.

London puts herself back on his cock.

“Why?” London asks. 

“Because I could-” Mr Moseby shoots his first shot of cum inside London. “Pregnant!”

The shot surprises London, and she drops down, the whole thing entering her, and she cums too, on his cock, while the rest of his load shot deep inside her. 

After a while London said. “Oh, well, you’re not allowed to cum inside me ever again, unless I say so!” 

Mr. Moseby sincerely hoped London did not want him to cum inside her again. Once was already a big enough risk. But you never know with London.


	2. Chapter 2

London cleaned out her pussy in her own room after she had let Mr. Moseby cum inside her. He had left the room and he seemed rather panicked. London had no idea why, he should be grateful that she had had sex with him! 

London got Maddie to come up to her room, because even though she had a good time with Moseby, she wanted to have more good times, and good orgasms as well. 

“What did you want me up here for?” Maddy asked. London decided to put it bluntly. She kissed her right on the lips. Subtly was not her thing, and besides, she had seen her father do this before, and it always worked well… in the moment, it didn’t really make whoever his wife was at the time very pleased. But London wasn’t married, so she didn’t have to worry about it.

She broke away from the kiss. Maddie looked at her shocked. 

“London. I-” Maddie said, she was at a loss for words. London had just kissed her on the lips. Just, straight up kissed her. She was right to be at a loss for words.

“You love me?” London said. “I love you too!” London then once again kissed Maddie on the lips, and Maddie found herself strangely kissing back. Maddie almost felt that she had no control over her body, but she did, and she was kissing London, and she liked it. 

There was no denying it, the friends had become lovers, and all just because London wanted to have a good orgasm. London was enjoying kissing Maddie so much that the thought of orgasms had been pushed to the back of her mind, almost forgotten. But then she remembered, and once again the kiss that was now mutual was broken.

But Maddie couldn’t get enough, and almost immediately she started kissing London again. So London would have to do this while they’re lips were locked. Hopefully Maddie would get the idea once London started stripping. Somehow, they ended up on London’s bed. 

London broke the kiss again after a while, and she had too quickly pull her shirt over her head before Maddie started kissing her again. She wasn’t even sure if Maddie had noticed her pulling off her shirt, but once Maddie started touching London’s breasts, London knew she was into it for sure. 

Maddie eventually removed her own shirt too, and the two of them felt each other up while they made out. And then came off their skirts, leaving the two of them feeling each other up in only their panties. Their panties, which were getting increasingly wet as they teased each other even more, not that they really understood they were teasing each other, they just didn’t know if the other wanted to go even further. But obviously they both did, they were nearly naked kissing each other on the bed!

Eventually it became too much, neither of them cared anymore. They both started rubbing against each other, and then the panties, now soaked, came off. They rubbed each other’s wet pussies. Their fingers rubbing as hard as they thought they could without bringing harm to each other. 

Then they both entered each other, fingers plunging into the depths of the other. Simply put, they fingered each other, but to them it was a new experience, having someone else inside you, someone else giving you pleasure. It was mind blowing. While fingering each other, they rubbed the other’s clit too, bringing even more pleasure to each other. 

It was Maddie who first hit orgasm in this wonderful session. She broke the kiss to letlet out an “Ooooo”, the first vocalization in a while between the two that wasn’t a kiss stifled moan into the other’s mouth. And it hit her hard, she felt immense waves of pleasure hitting her, going all over her body, something that she had never felt just bringing herself to orgasm. It was almost like it was a completely different feeling, to be brought to orgasm by someone else.

London was essential holding her up, all while she still fingered Maddie through the orgasm, and all while she was still being fingered by Maddie, although with Maddie cumming the movements were a lot less slow and gentle.

Maddie’s frantic finger fucking of London’s pussy probably could have brought London to orgasm quickly, but Maddie done. She slipped out and layed down, she was actually still feeling the effects of cumming.

London was not pleased with this. “You’re not done with me yet!” London said. “I haven’t cum!” 

Before Maddie could respond and tell London she needed a few seconds, London sat on her face, placing her pussy in the mouth of Maddie’s which she thought had just so conveniently opened for her to put her mouth on. 

Maddie took a second to figure out she should start licking, but once she did she started going at it. Her tongue working in and out of London’s pussy folds, and Maddie did her best to try and suck on it. 

With Maddie’s tongue working hard, and London desperately trying to grind deeper into Maddie’s face, it was easy to reach the orgasm that London wanted. And, like Maddie’s, London’s hit her hard too, feeling those same waves of pleasure hit her and take over her body.

A very weak “O m g” escaped from London’s lips as she came from Maddie’s tongue working on her pussy, which continued to lick her, as Maddie had no idea if or if not London was cumming at the moment. 

London did climb off once she was done orgasming, not wanting to miss a moment of Maddie’s tongue on her pussy. 

She sat beside Maddie. She closed her eyes, and she thought about what an amazing day she had just had.

“You know, you’re a real natural at eating pussy.” London said to Maddie. 

Maddie smiled, and then they kissed once again, this time the taste being a bit different with London’s pussy juices on Maddie’s lips. 

“But now you have to eat me out.” Maddie said. “You owe me that.”

“But then you’ll owe me another orgasm.” London said.

“Oh, too bad.” Maddie said sarcastically. “Wouldn’t want to taste that pussy again!”


End file.
